With the widespread adoption of smartphones including built-in global positioning system (GPS) units, location-based social networking services that provide the ability to share your current location with your friends, as well as the ability to find out the current location of your friends, have become more popular. Some location-based social networking services may be able to alert smartphone users regarding any friends that are in their vicinity.